Tandi
96 |affiliation =Shady Sands NCR |role =Daughter of Aradesh President of NCR |location =Shady Sands Hall of Congress, NCR town Café of Broken Dreams |quests =Rescue Tandi from the Raiders Retrieve Parts/Gain Access to Vault 15 Complete Deal with NCR |actor =Cree Summer (Fallout) Tress MacNeille (Fallout 2) |dialogue =TANDI.MSG Shtandi.msg Ectandi.msg (Café of Broken Dreams) |special = (2161) (2241) |family =Aradesh - father Hoss - son |tag skills =Unarmed: 84% (FO1), 46% (FO2) Melee Weapons: 64% (FO1), 36% (FO2) First Aid: 44% Sneak: 46% |derived =''Fallout'' Fallout 2 |proto = (Fallout) (Fallout 2) |footer = Tandi in 2161, age 16 }} Tandi (2145Fallout Bible 0: "'''Timeline repair: Second strike'"'' "2145 Cute lil' Tandi is born, unaware that by the time F2 rolls around she will turn into a wizened old crone that is hard on the eyes."-2248Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458: "'''Important Dates'"'' "2196 Tandi (Aradesh's daughter) is unanimously elected President by the NCR council. Her popularity is to prove enduring: she will continue to serve in office until her death in 2248, at the age of 103." "2248 President Tandi takes ill and dies at the age of 103. Her presidency has lasted 52 years. Vice-President Joanna Tibbett assumes office.") is the leader of Shady Sands. In 2161, she still resides in the same town, unaware of her future role in society. Destined to be a founder and second president of the New California Republic, she would go on to become one of the most influential people in the entire post-War world. Background Early days Born in 2145, Tandi was a cute, raven-haired girl with a winsome expression and a head full of dreams about traveling and adventures. From her early years, she displayed an uncommon strength of character and liveliness, complementing her good looks. However, her father Aradesh was a cautious man and kept her close to him. Though she looked with disdain at the boredom that came with the steady work at Shady Sands, she was also groomed as his successor and inculcated with humanist values.Tandi: "{101}{}{You see a cute, raven-haired girl with a winsome expression. She is gazing dreamily into the distance.}" (Ectandi.msg) When she met the Vault Dweller at the age of 16, the brief meeting left a lasting impression on the young girl, further reinforced by her kidnapping and subsequent rescue from the Khans.Events of Fallout After the Vault Dweller slaughtered the Khans, the town of Shady Sands enjoyed a period of peace, as raiders gave it a wide berth.The Chosen One: "{182}{}{Statue?}" Tandi: "{183}{tand14a}{That's right. For scaring off the raiders. They kept clear of Shady Sands afterwards we got time to get ourselves set up. We made him a hero... even if we didn't believe a word about him coming from Vault 13.}" Tandi: "{315}{tand14b}{My dad and Seth searched for years trying to find Vault 13. They died looking - always said it was west of here. If somebody were to find Vault 13, that'd do us even better than 15.}" (Shtandi.msg) The Foundation of a Nation Aradesh and Tandi used this opportunity to develop the community. The village thrived, eventually becoming an economic power within New California. As trade routes developed, so did the cultural exchange between towns. Tandi helped her father expand Shady Sands, laying the foundations for the New California Republic. Little Shady Sands would soon grow substantially as she opened trade routes with Junktown and the Hub. This was something her father had been reluctant to do, despite the obvious advantages. With a strong economy and Tandi's determined guidance, Shady Sands soon dominated the brahmin trade and eventually, the first states of the soon to be NCR emerged, slowly merging into a standalone political entity with help from the Brotherhood of Steel (which remained out of the power structure for the time being). This lead to the emergence of a national identity movement which gradually gained popular acceptance. In 2186 the New California Republic was founded. A trial council government was formed to draft a constitution. The ideals of the NCR would spread throughout California steadfast, with Junktown becoming one of the first provisional states of the New California Republic, due to its status as one of Shady Sand's oldest and most trusted trade partners. Though the alliance causes some concern in the Hub, ultimately it had little effect on the relations. In 2189 the Republic was voted into existence as a federation of five states: Shady, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub, and Dayglow.Fallout Bible 5Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.41: "'''New California Republic'"'' "The New California Republic was born from the remnants of the survivors of Vault 15 and the small walled community they founded, Shady Sands. Under the leadership of Aradesh, and with the assistance of the Vault Dweller (who saved Tandi, Aradesh's daughter and a future president of the NCR), the community prospered. Trade routes with other settlements allowed cultural exchange, and a movement to form a national entity gradually took root and won popular acceptance. In 2186, the town of Shady Sands changed its name to "New California Republic" and formed a trial council government to draft a constitution. Four more settlements joined the council, and in 2189 the NCR was voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands, Los Angeles, Maxson, Hub, and Dayglow. By post-apocalyptic standards, the NCR is a paragon of economic success and good ethical character: political enfranchisement, rule of law, a reasonable degree of physical security, and a standard of living better than mere subsistence are daily realities for it's 700,000+ citizens. Currently, the NCR in a state of transition, with rapid economic growth and a sea change in political leadership endangering its grand humanitarian ideals. Nowhere is this more evident than in the Mojave, where the occupation of Hoover Dam has improved access to electricity and water, but at the cost of straining its budget and embroiling its armed forces in a morally corrosive imperialist project. The NCR government's aim is to annex New Vegas as the republic's sixth state. While it already controls Hoover Dam, its treaty with Mr. House and the three families compels it to allot one-fifth of the dam's electrical and water production to local use free of charge. Adding injury to insult, the NCR is locked into protecting New Vegas from invasion by Caesar's legion even as it receives not one cap in tax revenue from the Strip's highly lucrative resort operations. NCR citizens in the Mojave have largely come here for economic reasons, whether as paid citizen soldiers or as prospectors and fortune-seekers."Fallout endings: "'''Shady Sands'"'' "In Shady Sands, Tandi helps her father Aradesh bring a new community and new life out of the broken remains of the world. They are responsible for the New California Republic, whose ideals spread across the land."Fallout Bible 0: "'''Timeline repair: Second strike'"'' "2186 New California Republic formed, and a central council is created as a governing body."Fallout Bible 5: "'''Questions'"'' "'''14. One thing - what's happened to Junktown? Was it just too little to be it's own state? Or maybe it has managed to survive as an independent enclave inside NCR, a hive of scum and villainy, so to speak. And what kind of folks would live in Glow? After all, that place must still, well, glow, at least somewhat. Ghouls?'"'' "Junktown became part of NCR as part of the state of Shady, and it was one of the first provisional states, considering it was one of the first (and most trustworthy) of the Shady Sands trading partners during its early formation. Its alliance with Shady Sands did cause some alarm from the caravans in the Hub, but it didn't hurt the Hub communities any... and the Hub eventually became part of NCR as well. As for the Glow (or the state of Dayglow), most of the state is actually north and west of the glow, but they are still able to see the Glow from their borders. A number of ghouls are rumored to live there now, as part of the Great Migration from Necropolis - once the ghouls learned of West Tek, they were eager to see if they could scavenge technology from the abandoned center. Some ghouls formed partnerships with scavenging companies from New Adytum and the Hub and have built quite a profitable corporation from their salvage efforts. At least one super mutant, a refugee from the Cathedral, was also rumored to be working with the ghouls and humans in Dayglow." After Aradesh disappearance and presumed death in 2196, his daughter was elected unanimously as the second President of the New California Republic.Fallout Bible 0: "'''Timeline repair: Second strike'"'' "2196: Tandi unanimously elected President of NCR by the NCR council. As expected, she proceeds to do a kick-ass job." She continued to win eleven terms but serve ten, winning all consecutive elections until her death. As President, Tandi did more to unite the wasteland than any other leader born after the Great War, including rebuilding the pre-War infrastructure to support the growing population, finding new forms of transportation and manufacturing, clearing roads and rail lines, building forts, fostering caravans and trade inside and outside of the Republic, as well as dealing with threats swiftly and efficiently.Fallout Bible 6 "'''New California Republic'"'' "... Although nearly hitting a hundred years of age, Tandi has done more to unite the people of the wastes than any other leader born from the ashes of the Great War, and she is revered as a saint and even a "Great Mother" by some of the tribals outside of the Republic territories. Tandi's State of the Republic messages were famous for inspiring countless people to join the "service" and rebuild civilization. Under her rule, the republic has grown, and she has focused efforts on rebuilding the pre-war infrastructure to support the growing population, finding new forms of transportation and manufacturing, clearing roadways and rail lines, building forts, fostering caravans and trade in the republic (and with other territories), and dealing with threats swiftly and efficiently. In all her years, she has never forgotten her roots in the small village of Fallout 1, and she has always strived to put the welfare of the common man above the wheels of progress. When people talk about "good people," Tandi's good people." By 2241, the Republic was the largest economic and political power in the wasteland. Much of its power was provided by its vast brahmin herds, which provide meat, leather, beasts of burden, and other goods for trade.Fallout Bible 6 "'''New California Republic'"'' "... At the time of Fallout 2, NCR's main resource is its great brahmin herds, which provides most of the wasteland with as much meat and leather as they require. The brahmin barons and ranchers in NCR (along with the Stockmen's Association) hold a great deal of sway with the caravans and the government." Expansion policies Tandi succeeded her father as the President of the Republic and from then on ruled the NCR alongside congress. She was focused on expanding the state, to bring peace and stability to the wastes. Her ideals long since replaced by pragmatism, she was not above forging a deal with New Reno to bully Vault City into joining the NCR and supplying it with their superior medical technology. Closing on 100 years of age in 2241, Tandi remained acting president, still retaining her wit and youthful fire. Dementia and other ailments of the elderly seemingly failed to sink their hooks into her. With the situation of Southern California stabilized, President Tandi intended to expand north. However, Northern California became an arena where the NCR struggled to dominate its two rivals: Vault City and New Reno. Tandi also faced opposition to her politics of peaceful expansion, with Vault 15 acting as proving ground. The geopolitical struggle centered around the town of Redding, the region's primary supplier of gold ore. When the Republic switched to dollars as currency, backing them with gold, the mining city became the key to the trade in the entire New California. Whoever controls the supply of gold, controls the currency. Redding was lucky enough to remain far away enough to make a military takeover uneconomic. The three powers instead decided to make the city align with one of them through agents operating in the city, either planted ones ("Painless" Doc Johnson) or voluntary supporters (Marge LeBarge and Dan McGrew).The Chosen One: "{138}{}{Hear any interesting rumors?}" Modjeska: "{145}{}{All I hear about are politics. That always seems to be the big stir in discussion.}" The Chosen One: "{146}{}{Politics? What do you mean?}" Modjeska: "{158}{}{Have you ever seen a greased brahmin contest?}" The Chosen One: "{160}{}{Nope, never heard of anything like that. Tell me about them.}" Modjeska: "{165}{}{What they do is grease up a brahmin calf, and then everyone in the crowd tries to catch the calf. If you can't catch it yourself, you make damn sure nobody else can, either.}" The Chosen One: "{166}{}{I don't see what that has to do with politics.}" Modjeska: "{168}{}{In this game, Redding is the greased brahmin - and a golden one at that. New Reno, the New California Republic, and Vault City are all trying to catch us...or at least keep the others from catching us.}" The Chosen One: "{169}{}{What do you mean?}" Modjeska: "{171}{}{Here in Redding we mine gold. Then we ship it to New Reno, the NCR, and Vault City in return for goods. Each of those places would like to have the gold - and the trade - all to themselves.}" The Chosen One: "{172}{}{Why don't they just attack you and take it, then?}" Modjeska: "{174}{}{We're big enough, and far enough away, to make a take-over expensive as well as dangerous. Much more efficient to have us join willingly.}" The Chosen One: "{175}{}{What do you mean?}" Modjeska: "{177}{}{The three powers are trying to get Redding to choose which side to ally themselves with. They've all got powerful allies in town, and it looks like things are coming to a head. Soon, Redding's going to have to make a choice.}" The Chosen One: "{178}{}{A choice?}" Modjeska: "{181}{}{The grease on this Brahmin calf is getting a bit thin. Soon, one of the powers is going to have to make a major play to take Redding before the others do. When that happens, people are going to get hurt. A lot of people.}" The Chosen One: "{183}{}{Why are people going to get hurt?}" Modjeska: "{192}{}{People are going to get hurt because this kind of change doesn't come easy. Those that think they're not going to get the prize get it in their mind to not let anyone else get it, either. The only way to avoid that is if we decide to go with one of the powers and make a quick alliance before the others catch on.}" The Chosen One: "{193}{}{What do you think will happen?}" Modjeska: "{195}{}{I think that the folks here will follow Mayor Ascorti's lead. He's a crook, but people trust that. He'll go with whoever's strongest. You see, whatever's good for Ascorti is also going to be good for Redding. I think he just hasn't figured out who's closest to being on top yet. But he's got to choose soon.}" (RCMODJES.MSG) By 2241, the situation was slowly approaching a critical phase. In January, the first Jet batches began to arrive in Redding as part of a plan by the Mordino family to control the mining city through drugs.Fallout Bible 0: "'''Timeline repair: Second strike'"'' "2241 January The first samples of Jet begin to arrive in Redding, courtesy of the Mordino family." Vault City rejected an offer to ally with the Bishop family and the NCR in February,Fallout Bible 0: "'''Timeline repair: Second strike'"'' "2241 February Vault City rejects offers of an alliance with both the Bishop family of New Reno and NCR." with mercenary attacks designed to bully the City into the alliance beginning a month later.Fallout Bible 0: "'''Timeline repair: Second strike'"'' "2241 March Raider attacks on caravans to Vault City begin." All this was set against the backdrop of the worst dry season in years caused a drought in North California, causing widespread food shortages in the less developed areas, such as Arroyo and Modoc.Fallout Bible 0: "'''Timeline repair: Second strike'"'' "2241 The worst dry season in many years causes a drought in the Northern California area, hurting crops and brahmin in both Arroyo and Modoc." Throughout his journeys, the Chosen One was the decisive factor that secured the Republic's expansion in the north, resolving the dispute for Vault 15 in the Republic's favor and vindicating Tandi's expansion policies.Fallout 2 endings for the NCR.Not only that, but under John Bishop's lead and with support from President Tandi,The Chosen One: "{211}{}{Rumor has it that the NCR is making a deal with the Bishops.}" Tandi: "{213}{tand20}{No point trying to keep secrets around here. We're negotiating with New Reno for membership in the NCR. They should have some pull with places like Vault City.}" (Shtandi.msg) New Reno would ultimately join the Republic as a territory, enjoying a large degree of autonomy.The Courier: "What did you do to end up here in the first place?" Carter: "I worked in a casino in New Reno, and one of the pit bosses decided he didn't like me. Framed me over some caps, and I ended up in here." (Carter's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) New ArroyoThe Courier: "How long have you been with the Followers?" Emily Ortal: "About five years now. I have family back in Arroyo, but this is where all of the good work is being done, so to speak. NCR taxes and inflation have been hard for a lot of people to deal with, and most of the money is going to the war effort. There's not much funding for medical research with OSI or any other group - not unless it has a military application, anyway." (Emily Ortal's dialogue) , Redding,Fallout: New Vegas endings NCR Rangers; slides 2, 4, 8, and 11 and Vault CityThe NCR's expansion northwards explicitly contradicts the Independence ending for Vault City, while mentions of it invalidate the possibility of it being wiped out. As such, only two endings are possible, both of them resulting in NCR becoming a part of the Republic. See Fallout 2 endings for more details. would also become territories of the NCR. The Republic would further secure its interests by attacking remnants of the Enclave within a few years of the destruction of the Enclave's oil rig in 2242. Navarro would fall to the Republic's ArmyThe Courier: "What happened to the Enclave oil rig and Navarro?" Judah Kreger: "Internal sabotage took down the oil rig - never did get the full story. The NCR took out Navarro, saying we posed a threat to the region." (Judah Kreger's dialogue) and with it caches of weapons and numerous Vertibirds.Long 15 President Tandi died in 2248 at the age of 103, after a 52-year presidency. She was succeeded by her vice president, Joanna Tibbett.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, collector's edition Her legacy lived on, however, and she remains the most popular NCR president to date. Family Tandi's father is Aradesh, the leader of Shady Sands. Her mother's name is unknown. Seth describes her as "my girl" before correcting himself in her rescue quest, showing him to be a former love interest. She had a son, Hoss, although she wasn't particularly proud of him. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout'' Interactions overview Quests * Rescue Tandi from the Raiders: Tandi was captured by some Khans and she needs to be rescued. Other interactions * Tandi possesses some background information and also tell a bit about the deathclaw in the Hub, if she can be persuaded to. She is kidnapped by the nearby group of raiders, the Khans, a few weeks after the Vault Dweller discovered Shady Sands and rid them of radscorpions. Tell me about Shady Sands Khan base Tandi's tell-me-abouts regarding Khan members will be same as that of a Khan raider. This is likely due to a bug within the game making it treat her as if she is a khan member. ''Fallout 2'' Interactions overview Quests * Retrieve Parts/Gain Access to Vault 15: Retrieve pre-War computer parts from Vault 15, from where the NCR originated, and negotiate terms with the inhabitants to join the republic. * Complete Deal with NCR: Tell Tandi that the squatters at Vault 15 will cooperate with the NCR, and accept their presence. Other interactions * In Fallout 2, Tandi gives a huge amount of background information about the Vault Dweller, for those who have not played Fallout. * A younger version of her also makes an appearance at the Café of Broken Dreams special encounter. Inventory ''Fallout'' ''Fallout 2'' Notes * Tandi is one of the longest living humans in the ''Fallout'' universe, being only surpassed biologically and chronologically by the dwellers of Vault 111 and Vault 112, Private Dobbs, Toshiro Kago, Robert House, the Sole Survivor, Conrad Kellogg, John-Caleb Bradberton and Jack Cabot and his family. Of these characters, Tandi is the only to have reached such an advanced age through natural means alone. * When receiving the Stop the Radscorpions quest, it is revealed that Tandi is a former love interest of Seth, the village hunter, when he states "Thank Dharma you're here Wanderer. My girl... uh, Tandi, Aradesh's daughter has been kidnapped by raiders!" ** Alternatively, you can find this out by asking Tandi about Seth. She will tell you her father tried to set her up with Seth, but he is "not her type." * Tandi will remain in the Vault Dweller's party after being rescued until she is returned to Shady Sands. By avoiding Shady Sands after rescuing her, Tandi can serve as a fifth non-player character party member alongside Dogmeat, Ian, Tycho and Katja. However, Tandi is not really intended for use as a non-player character companion, and she cannot be given any form of combat commands or orders (not even "wait here"). Her inventory also cannot be manipulated (other than by pickpocketing), and she will wield the first weapon she draws for the rest of the game. * An inflatable rubber sex doll named Tandi can be found in New Reno; another can be found in the building behind Sheriff Marcus in Broken Hills, and such a doll is one of three items Typhon, son of Set, requires before revealing a hidden treasure location. * Tandi appears on the NCR $100 bill in Fallout: New Vegas (during loading screens; in game), with the Dayglow Incorporation Address on the back. * It seems also that she promulgated a law that forbids violence against POWs, as stated by Lieutenant Boyd. * In Fallout: New Vegas, she is mentioned in an NCR citizenship quiz, in which one question asks "Who was the most popular president in NCR history?" * Tandi's name is spelled differently in the Vault Dweller's memoirs. He spells it "Tandy." * "TANDI" appears as a possible terminal password in Fallout 4. * In Van Buren, some characters say she was murdered. See Angela.Angela: "Doc Angela used to be an NCR mortician and doctor before she got tired of the caravan houses' politics running the NCR congress into the ground. And after the assassination of President Tandi, she could take no more." Notable quotes ''Fallout'' FO01 NPC Tandi N.png| "Hi! I heard there was a traveler in town, but I was kinda skeptical until I saw you. My name's Tandi, what's yours?" FO01 NPC Tandi G.png| "Finally! Someone else who sees! Of course, you've probably been everywhere, so this must be hell for you." FO01 NPC Tandi B.png| "Yeah. Well you don't live here. There's nothing interesting to do, and believe you me, brahmin-tipping gets old real fast." FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders N.png| "Hello, anybody home? Could you get me out of here? Could you GET ME OUT OF HERE!" FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders G.png| "Oh, it's you again! Are you going to get me out?" FO01 NPC Tandi Raiders B.png| "Oh, aren't we the sarcastic one? Are you going to get me out, or what!?" ''Fallout 2'' FO02 NPC Tandi N.png| "I'm Tandi, president of NCR. My boys tell me you're looking for work. What are you handy at?" FO02 NPC Tandi G.png| "Lord, that was a long time ago! Hardly remember who I was then - just a naive girl. The one you call the Vault Dweller - is he still alive?" FO02 NPC Tandi B.png| "Lord, I know I'm making a mistake but... give it a shot - if you understood anything I said." Tandi_Cafe_of_Broken_Dreams.png|Tandi in the Cafe of Broken Dreams Appearances Tandi appears in Fallout as a talking head voiced by Cree Summer and in Fallout 2 where she is voiced by Tress MacNeille, appearing much older. She is also mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas and can be seen on the $100 NCR bill. Gallery Tandi_FO1.png|In-game Tandi in the original Fallout. Avatar-Tandi.jpg|Young Tandi's headshot Fo2_Tandi.png|In-game Tandi in Fallout 2. FNV 100$ bill.png|President Tandi on the $100 NCR bill in Fallout: New Vegas References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout companions Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 talking heads Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 2 NCR characters Category:Shady Sands characters Category:Khan Base characters Category:New California Republic (town) characters de:Tandi es:Tandi fr:Tandi hu:Tandi it:Tandi ja:Tandi pl:Tandi pt:Tandi ru:Танди uk:Танді zh:Tandi